


Cinnamon Rolls and Cannibalism

by Xei_2857



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Cinnamon rolls, Drabble, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xei_2857/pseuds/Xei_2857
Summary: Cinnamon rolls are precious.





	Cinnamon Rolls and Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Instagram.

Peter strolled into the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients to bake something. Cookies? Nah. Cake? Too much effort. Cupcakes? Still too much effort. Cinnamon rolls? Perfect. Whistling a tune he dug around in the cupboards pulling out a mixing bowl, flour, sugar, a mixing spoon, and other ingredients before reaching into the fridge and pulling out milk, butter, and eggs. Humming, he carelessly threw all the ingredients into the mixing bowl and stirred until he had a dough-like texture. He then rolled it into a cinnamon roll shape, and threw it into the oven.

After throwing it into the oven he then decided to watch a show or movie or something. Flipping the channels to something random he sat upside down on the couch, and started to absentmindedly watch the show.

A little while later the oven dinged and Peter rushed over too pull his cinnamon rolls out. Setting them down on the counter to cool he started to prepare the icing.

When the icing was done the cinnamon rolls had cooled down to an edible temperature. Frosting one roll, he sat down at the counter and started eating it. Not bad, he thought. About halfway done with eating his cinnamon roll, Tony casually strolled into the kitchen.

He took one look at Peter gasped, ran over, and slapped the cinnamon roll out of his hands. "Cannibalism," he hissed before walking backwards out of the kitchen, glaring at the cinnamon roll on the ground, with a cup of coffee.

"What," Peter blinked. Then picked up his cinnamon roll from off the floor and continued to eat it while staring at the door in a very confused way.


End file.
